swgcfandomcom-20200215-history
Satsku
: "Death. I myself have watched as she closest to me became another victim to its cold touch. It has claimed the souls of many. But I shall not let it claim mine." : —Satsku Lord Satsku is a Dark Lord of the Sith who dates back to the time of the Hundred Year Darkness, but he is by no means an immortal. Satsku's connection to the force has always been quite weak, though he makes up for it by using Sith alchemy to increase his force prowess at dangerous levels. Whether it be artifacts, enhancements, or bodily enchantments. Being a member of the House of Rorsha, he is the cousin of Virulence and Qashar's first cousin once removed. To that end, he's secretly serving as the apprentice of the Celestial known as Apocalyptos, hoping such a powerful being can further his immortal desires. Biography Early Life Satsku, raised by darksiders in a vast cave on Dagobah, saw his mother dying from a plague at a young age. When the darksiders would not save her, he became obsessed with the quest for eternal life. Driven by a will far greater than any other in the cave, he slew his master and studied the dark arts immensely, eventually slaughtering everyone in the pyramid as punishment for his mother's demise. Through sacrificing many possessions to the dark side (beauty, physical health), he was able to extend his lifespan to the modern era, though has yet to meet his immortal desire. As a result of this, Satsku's once beautiful face grew ruinous, leading him to don a darksome helmet, ashamed at his hideous skeletal visage. Details -Satsku's idea of free time is instructing others on the will of the dark side. -Satsku's face resembles that of a rusted skeleton's with hints of flesh dangling from the bone. -His abuse of the dark side has devastated certain body parts such as his lungs, which is why his mask carries an in-built respirator that exhales blackened smoke. -Lord Satsku's primary weapon is a Sith Sword, which he, due to practice, can draw in the matter of 0.145 seconds. The weapon serves as one of many enhancements that boost his capability in the force. -If not using his Sith Sword, he will make savage acts through the means of the force. Satsku is not experienced nor talented in hand-to-hand and would much rather prefer simple brutality. -Satsku's eyes too have been struck ill by abuse of the dark arts, forcing him to replace his eyes with bead-shaped cybernetic ones that shine a cyan blue color. -Satsku's personality may be described as such: composed, calculating, dishonorable, and manipulative, his emotions are expressed not through words, but actions. He owns no notion of mercy and sees to it that madmen are executed, not rehabilitated, and that enemies are put to death, not imprisoned. Despite his initial composure, he owns a short temper and has no tolerance for failure or impudence. -With thanks to millennia of experience, Satsku's talent with the force and with a Sith Sword outmatch a great many.